There Are No Words
by caper
Summary: Liason Fanfiction: This is a re-write of past events and a glimpse into a possible future if the past was different
1. Reflections on Elizabeth

Disclaimer: The characters within the story are the property of ABC. I am not affiliated with ABC or the productions of General Hospital.  
  
Chapter One: Reflections on Elizabeth  
  
It had been three long years since she had last seen him. After the debacle of Sonny's fake death and the truth being revealed. She had walked away. She had not just walked away, but ran. She traveled for six months from one state to another and then one country to another, but always avoiding Italy. It was just too painful to remember a future she could not have. It was just too much, her life was too much. She knew it was wrong and that she had given up and proved to him, to Sonny and to Carly that she could not handle his life, but that was not it. She needed to figure out her place in his life and whether or not she wanted to be in.  
  
That day came on a beautiful Spring day in Switzerland as she was hiking through the Mountains. At the top of the mountain she looked down to see a lake which reflected the oversized mountain. In the quietness of the day she heard only her thoughts - thoughts of Jason, thoughts of her choices and most importantly thoughts about them together. The lake was a mirror, mirroring all objects and structures of matter. She walked down to bottom of the mountain, fascinated by the mirrored reflection and wanting to see her reflection. As she peered into the crystal blue waters she saw herself, but not just herself, herself alone. There was no one to share this moment with, no one was there to capture the beauty of the landscape or the stillness which existed.it was only her. She was not just tired of being alone, but exhausted from fighting. It was in the those crystal blue waters that for the first time in months she spilled her own tears and cried for what she walked away from and what she disregarded without truly weighing all that needed to be considered. She cried until there were no tears and until she was convinced she raised the water level in the lake. For the first time in months, she removed a sketch pad from her backpack and drew. She drew until her hand cramped in pain and until the last remaining light of the day would allow. She drew the mountain, the lake, but more importantly she drew him and his reflection in the pool of water. For the first time, Jason was not just a symbol of friendship or even of love, but in that water she could see him, really see and she liked what she saw. It was then that she decided to end her journey and find the man that captured so much of her being - Jason Morgan. However, the moment which endured her back to Port Charles was shadowed with reality upon returning to PC and discovering he had also left. She practically begged Sonny to divulge his whereabouts, but their fierce loyalty to one another could not be persuaded. All Sonny would say was that he left shortly after she had and that he was safe and uncertain as to when he would be back.  
  
Elizabeth had not given up easily and spent the year trying to persuade Sonny to help her find him. She needed to tell him she was sorry and that she did care for him, it was unfinished and she could not move forward or even on with her life until she had said these things. Of course, she was not sorry for being angry. She had come to terms with his lying, it was for Sonny and his safety and she understood as much, but she was lied to by Lucky too often and with callous concern for her heart to be completely forgiving. She had nothing to prove to him, only to explain that she lied to herself about him and who he was and for that she was sorry. She knew it would probably not materialize into the relationship she longed for, but she knew that regret would be worse to live with. Not regret in not having him, but regret in living each day knowing she had lied to him and to herself. The year passed quickly and yet no word or even a glimpse of him. She felt once that she had could feel his presence. She was at the boxcar on Christmas Eve, just walking and reminiscing as to how much the Boxcar was instrumental in changing the course of her life. It was the first snow of the year, she paced and sat enjoying the quiet and remembering the past with Lucky and with Jason bleeding in the snow. She felt him, she felt him near, but she could not see him. She searched the whole area, but it turned into nothing and once again her life came into focus. She had backed away after that, pulling away from her search and beginning to live her life. Her resolve had subsided, but not her desire to right this wrong in her life and she knew with great clarity that one day she would see him. When? She did not know. She meet Jason Morgan through fate and when the time was right her chance would happen, but until then her life could no longer be put on hold.  
  
She quit her job working at Kelly's and opened up her own art studio. It was not just an art studio, but an artist's haven where work could be displayed. She taught classes on painting to children and even to adults. She was in her element. Teaching she had discovered was a passion and teaching art gave her the freedom and liberty to teach her passion to others- unstructured and with creativity. The art studio she cleverly called The Wind after the painting she had created for Jason since he was the one to teach her to feel the wind and the freedom which came with that, she wanted everyone to feel the wind. The Wind fast became a spot for many Port Charles residents. She opened up a café in the studio and it it became known as a place for budding artists to reside as well as Port Charles residents. Over two years, she had expanded The Wind to include not simply painting, but sculpting, clay painting, sewing and many different forms of expression.  
  
Her life was good. Of course, living in Port Charles never left anyone without drama and she often found herself in the middle of a crisis. Emily came home and of course, issues arose of her relationship with Zander, The Spencer clan created a lot of issues from Helena returning and then dying, but that would be a test of time to Lucky joining the Police Academy. The Corinthos' were also a source for much tension. Carly was considerably relentless of her, she and Sonny had a baby boy who was very healthy, but her contentment in her family did not last and when Sonny found out that Alexis's daughter was also his, Carly did not want to share and compete for his affections. They broke up and got back together more times than she could count. Both had new relationships - Carly with Alczar's brother and Sonny with Samantha. Elizabeth had entertained herself in a few relationships. She got caught up in a relationship with Lucky again, but that was short lived. She also dated Max, one of Sonny's guard. She enjoyed his company very much and she loved spending time with him. Tragically, Max was killed in a drive by shooting trying to protect Carly. She was not sure if she had loved him, but she had mourned for him. Carly broke down her walls a little and even became somewhat friendly. Elizabeth also had to deal with her grandmother's passing and the truth of her life. She was actually not a Webber, but a Corinthos. Sonny's mother and Deck had a child - Elizabeth, but Deck was cruel and punishing and knowing this Adele told one of the biggest lies of her life. She told Deck the baby was still born, and left the hospital one stormy night and delivered her baby girl to Dr. Webber and his budding family with a note describing her desperation. She had paid dearly through Deck's hands and never once knew her little girl. She had seen her, but did not know her. It was on Audrey's death bed that she shared the truth of her paternity. Of course, it was not that simple. Elizabeth's life was spinning out of control. She was not the person she knew and her brother was a mobster. She fought him and fought the reality, not wanting to accept that the family that rejected her was not her own and that her father was a brutal man who tortured his wife and her son and that her mother had given her away. It was not until Elizabeth had been kidnapped by one of Sonny's enemies and rescued by his own hands that she began to let him into her life. She had a brother, and nephews. They were not best friends, but they had developed a relationship that was loving and she did love her brother and all his faults. She was also fiercely defensive of him and he of her - they were beginning to find there way around one another and their place in each other's life. Elizabeth was presently finding contentment in her life. She was dating Jax, much to Sonny's dislike and Sonny's was with Samantha, an old flame of Jax, creating a lot of tension and issues for their perspective relationships. However, Jax was kind, funny and most importantly he listened. They were at a point when it was going to be either serious or not serious and Elizabeth was unsure if she was prepared for the reality, but Jax was definitely prepared. Life was good, it was going good, but Port Charles was never a place where good lasted long.Jason Morgan was coming home. 


	2. Reflections on Jason

Disclaimer: The characters within the story are the property of ABC. I am not affiliated with ABC or the productions of General Hospital.  
  
(I would to thank those who wrote in with comments. Thank you so much. I am so sorry this is coming so late, but I have very busy. I will post chapter three very soon. Thanks again!!!)  
  
Chapter Two: Reflections on Jason  
  
After Elizabeth had left, Jason had thrown himself into his work. He and Sonny had to deal with Alcazar and of course, Brenda. After the marriage to Brenda and the annulment shortly after, he left Port Charles - destination unknown. He could not be in Port Charles anymore. There was just too much drama. People coming back from the grave, faking deaths and of course having to lie to those he cared for the most. Elizabeth had left without saying goodbye and he soon found himself desperately wondering what was next for him. He tried to stay, but it was too much. Everything reminded him of her. He had lied to her, 'yes' and he knew that, but he was not prepared to sacrifice Sonny's secret. He should have told her, but it was too hard and his loyalty to Sonny was to strong. After he left, he realized it was that loyalty which would be his downfall. He loved his work. He loved the power it gave him - even if it was illegal, but it was not his work he left but the search for his own identity. He had become so caught up in his job, that he was not Jason Morgan anymore, but had become Sonny's everything and everything was just to damn much. Sonny had him on a short lease and Jason Morgan could not be tamed. It was not that Sonny was not his best friend, his brother even, but in his young life as Jason Morgan he had learned a lot, but especially learned that he made himself who he was - nothing more, nothing less. The Quartermaine's had tried to control him after the accident, but it could not be done and he could not allow it to happen with Sonny. He was too important to him and although this was the only life he ever truly knew, it was a life in which he was becoming someone he could not even recognize. He told Sonny it was time for him to go, but that if he ever needed him he would return. Leaving with only a knapsack and his cell phone, he left Port Charles.  
  
He drove on his bike as far as the roads would let him. He traveled from small town to small town, taking in the scenery. It was interesting; he had never really taken the time to look at those things around him until she road on his bike. He stopped at different spots to just look around. Something he had never done before, he would see something he thought she would appreciate and stop to just enjoy it. It was her spirit or lack thereof both on and off the bike that drove him. It felt emptier with her not behind him and taking in the sites that made him stop riding so often.  
  
After about a year, he got tired of his life on the road and decided that it was time to go home and face the people who mattered most in his life. There was much that needed to be said to only Elizabeth, but to Sonny. He needed his life to be different, he just wanted a life. Sonny had Carly and Michael, he had no one, never allowed himself to truly have someone and always putting work the top priority. He never stopped to enjoy his life and those in it. He needed to take back the control he had so readily given away. He went back to Port Charles to capture his new found aspirations for himself, but soon learned that not much had changed - even after a year. He went to the penthouse first to see Sonny, Carly and Michael. Upon his arrival, Carly showered him with affection and gratitude at coming home, Michael was distant at first. Jason had been moving in and out of his young life for years and those years had created a distance. It wasn't that there wasn't a bond or a closeness, but a casam of distance between the boy he was becoming and the man Jason wanted to be. It was ironic Jason had thought that although their journey's were different there paths were the same - they were growing up. Sonny greeted him with the love of a brother and that of a true friend. He was so pleased to see Jason and to have him back. Not soon after his arrival and discussion of the news in Port Charles and of Jason's travels, Sonny excused himself and Jason to talk business. Before Jason got the chance to explain how he now wanted things to be, Sonny started in on new threats and the business and what he needed Jason to do. Jason sat and quietly listened to the work which needed to be done, making a mental list of all that he would have to prepare. Without so much as a word for himself or what he wanted he left the Penthouse to begin the work he was told to do. He never even got the chance to ask Sonny about Elizabeth or about what we wanted to do next - nothing had changed and he realized that he had not truly changed either.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and he was plotting his next move to help Sonny, not his next move for his life, but all for Sonny and work. He walked and walked all over Port Charles hoping to find her. Without even realizing it, he found himself at the Boxcar. The Boxcar held so many pieces of his past. After the accident, it was home, he spent time with Robin there and even his beginnings with Sonny, but there was also Elizabeth and her determination to save him in the snow. He stayed for what seemed like hours, but according to his watch only minutes had passed, when he heard someone approaching. Years of doing his job taught him to be cautious and he backed away slowly to watch whoever had arrived and monitor their threat level. He was so surprised to see her that he froze. He watched Elizabeth just looking around taking in the sight. He wanted to show himself, to talk to her, to hold her, but he froze and just stilled in the quiet night watching her. She was beautiful. Her hair was much longer than when he had last seen her. Her clothes were one's he did not recognize, but were presented in her unique style that was all to familiar to him, but there was more than that, she was different. He could see it, feel it - she was different and there was a sadness that he could not touch, could not verbalize, but it was present. He simply watched not wanting to taint the moment and was in that moment that he realized it wasn't their time. As much as he wanted to reach out to her, he could not. Nothing had changed and until things had, nothing would be different.  
  
After she left, he went immediately to Sonny's. He told Sonny that he could not do what he wanted and that he was leaving again. Sonny of course was confused, but Jason could not offer an explanation, only saying that his life depended on it. He left without his cell phone or any means of contact. Sonny had not even had the chance to tell him about Elizabeth and her exhaustive efforts to find him. Emily received postcards every six months from some place far away, far removed from Port Charles. There was never a message and they were never signed, but she knew they were from Jason and in his own way he was letting her know he was okay.  
  
He had left Port Charles to find himself and to escape her and now he was going to leave the country. He went from Asia to Egypt to try to find meaning, a purpose and find once again the man he once was and possibly could be again one day. He knew that he would see her again and there would be much to say, but he needed to see her again as a whole man, a complete man - not the figment he had become. He spent much of his time thinking of her, trying to think of the words he needed to mend the tear between them. He would often find himself daydreaming of her and a life together in Port Charles. He found it quit ironic that never in his life had he daydreamed, nor had he been a man of regrets -it was not his style, his personality, it was so untypically Jason Morgan that he found it disarming. But, he knew the reason a part of himself was growing - it was her and her influence. He actually grew to like these 'new' personality characteristics and became accustomed to there presence in his thoughts. He was changing -if only for the better.  
  
Eventually, time had caught up with him and so had his wandering existence. Two years had passed so quickly, but not to quick. He had amazing experiences, too many to remember. He had not spoken to Elizabeth, Sonny, Carly and even Emily in all his time away. He did not even know what was to be expected of him or even how he would be received upon his return. He had left so abruptly and without so much as to a word of why or when he would return. He wondered even if he could really ever come home. He was different, very different and he was not sure whether those he cared for would accept him. He had always been described as a borg, as an enforcer and as unfeeling with a mask to hide behind, but those were his protection from the world and his guard against real life. His soul was not exposed, but a light was now shining from him that breathed life into his entire body and mind. He still wanted to work for Sonny, but on his terms. He still believed in honesty, but now realized that honesty was not conditional or dependent on circumstances, but had to be equal. He was still Jason Morgan, but this Jason Morgan knew how to dream and for three years tried to lived and tried to live for himself. He was ready to go home; he just hoped he still had a place in that home.  
  
Although this long awaited decision to go home had been made, he was hesitant and nervous, but also prepared and self-assured and ready to face his past and God willing his future. Jason Morgan was coming home, but not alone as he had left. He was bringing a wife. 


	3. Profound Revelations

Disclaimer: The characters within the story are the property of ABC. I am not affiliated with ABC or the productions of General Hospital.  
  
(Thank you so much for your feedback and encouragement. I apologize for taking so long, but my process is a long one. I found it particularly difficult writing the dialogue. I hope it is okay.)  
  
Chapter Three: Profound Revelations  
  
"Thank you so much for an incredible evening. I had the best time."  
  
"No, thank you" Jax said "you made the evening enjoyable."  
  
They had just returned from a night out in the city. He had taken her to a posh restaurant in New York and then to the Opera. Of course, being in Italian she had not understood a word, but the emotion of the singing was incredible. It was a wonderful experience and her first Opera. She hadn't thought she would enjoy it because it was in Italian and she never particularly enjoyed Opera music, but the production was much to her surprise inactivating from beginning to end. It was art on stage.  
After the show, they had gone out for dessert. Jax know Elizabeth's fondness or rather obsession with chocolate. Her expressions and excitement at thought of chocolate was pleasing to him. He of course teased her about it, but she knew his teasing was only based on his self- imposed regulation of sweets. She always knew he would take her, so he could share it with her, without feeling guilty for getting his own.  
He knew Sonny was out so it was okay to walk her to the penthouse. He avoided Sonny as much as possible. He never liked Sonny, that wasn't news to anyone, but since Jax has started dating Elizabeth the tension between the two was at a boiling point. They had gone through a couple years of relative peace or rather the lack of interference with one another, but now their rivalry was renewed and more heated then ever before. Jax knew that it hurt Elizabeth to see them argue and it was even more painful watching them try to be civil to one another. So, Jax made the conscious decision to simply avoid Sonny whenever possible. He reached down to kiss her and captured her lips with his. It was not a passionate kiss, but it was intense. Jax was a great kisser. He was tender, soft and intense. She had been dating him for months now and things were at a cross road, where they would either be serious or not. She wasn't sure what she wanted from him. She often thought the reason she held back was to protect herself and of course because of Sonny's passionate hatred of him, but deep down she knew she was still waiting for him - Jason. The kissing had become much more intense and could have lead to much more, but she stopped and backed away from him.  
  
"Okay, okay.not tonight, I have to work tomorrow and you will keep me up all night" she said blushing and moving back to create distance between them.  
  
"Alright" he said, "I know, I know, but you make me crazy and I can't get enough of you." Elizabeth took another step back bracing herself against a canvas she had been working on.  
  
"I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not" she said smiling "but I need to work early. Not tonight, okay" she said in a more serious tone.  
  
"I know, I know" he said "Are you sure you don't want to come back to the penthouse with me.I promise we will just sleep."  
  
"You said that the last time and I was late opening the store. Not tonight" she said finally.  
  
"You do torture me Elizabeth Webber Corinthos, but I love you anyway!" he said smiling bodly.  
  
Trying to capture the gravity of what he just said, she just starred at him. Her body felt like it was not even hers, as if she was disconnected. Her ears were void of all sounds, her heart started palpitating, her palms were sweating and an overall body sensation overcame her that felt foreign.  
  
"What did you just say" she said trying to understand if she misheard him "sorry..I wasn't listening and I thought you said you.. I loved me" the last words three words being choked out from her throat.  
  
"I love you" he said softly "you heard me correctly. I love you Elizabeth Webber Corinthos. You have enchanted me and I love you!"  
  
She just stood there wondering when she was going to wake up. He loved her and she didn't even know what to say and instead of thinking about something equally sincere and caring as his omission she said, "Wow" in a surprised tone. She wondered why that monologue in her head could not think of something more clever or witty. In an act of haste, she quickly tried to remedy her reaction.  
  
"I..wow..I am not going to lie, I'm shocked. Shocked but, happy" she quickly added! "I mean glad. No not just glad. Wow, I mean that is huge!" She was babbling now, talking with her hands and unable to make eye contact with him. "I don't know what to say" she said trailing off into her thoughts.  
  
Jax made the next move closing the distance she had placed between them. Taking her face in his hands and turning her head up and forcing her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Elizabeth" he said, "I love you for who you are and how you make me feel. You are one of the most genuine, caring and creative persons I have ever met and you make me feel like I can be me." He stopped and just starred into those beautiful eyes of hers, drinking in the sight of her.  
  
"I don't need you to say it" he said surprising her. he could tell he had taken her off guard and not wanting to make her uncomfortable or even to say what he need to say quickly stated that "I mean I hope you will in time, but for now I can love for the both of us. I just wanted you to know and understand how much I want you in my life now and always." He kissed her in the lips gently brushing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Goodnight" he said "I will see you tomorrow."  
  
He walked away beaming with happiness closing the door behind him. She stood there frozen in a moment. Her body and mind were conflicted. She wanted him physically, but love was a place she wasn't sure if she could go. She cared for him, she knew that, but love was a big next step. She stayed frozen for what seemed like an eternity. She finally shook off her transience and went upstairs to her room. Sonny wasn't home yet so she knew she had the penthouse to herself. She walked into her room and just laid on her bed waiting, hoping an answer would come to her. She reached into her nigh table and pulled out a postcard from Italy, the one Jason had given to her while she was in the hospital recovering from the crypt. She had kept everything he gave her or reminded her of him and banked it away with all his words into a secret place that was just hers. She hadn't actually thought about him daily since she had started spending time with Jax. He would creep into her thoughts and bring her back to a time when she felt very safe and loved. Although she had stored all her Jason memorable in a box which she kept in her closet, she kept the postcard in her night stand. For her, the postcard was not the past, like many of her items- a piece of red glass given to her on Valentine's, a paper chain made for a Christmas tree many years ago and a shirt he had left at her studio from an unexpected visit. The postcard was not about the past, but a glimpse into a possible future that had not come or had never been given the opportunity to become. The postcard represented a place where they could be - just be. That postcard was not just a representation of her hopes for the future, but a future with Jason. As she starred at the postcard and ran her fingers across the now warn image, she realized that for the first time in ear she was scared. She had always believed that she would be able to make amends with him someday, but that day seemed so far away and the postcard was a future that may never be. She thought perhaps she was using it as a crutch, a means to hold him close when he wasn't close at all. Jax was close, he was there everyday and he loved her. Maybe she though she should try to love him back and live for today and not what could have been or hope for what could be, but live for this moment. She knew now that she had kept a distance between her and Jax, not wanting to get to close or give up the hope that he would return. Her heart and mind were conflicted and she began to cry. She cried for fear of her future, fear that she would never see him again and fear of the life unlived and unloved. She collapsed on the bed, holding the postcard to her heart and cried like she had not done in years, weeping for all that was unsaid. She cried until she had no more tears left and feel asleep exhausted and drained of her being. She dreamed of Italy and of a man on a motorcycle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonny had been called away quit abruptly during his date with Sam. They were having dinner together at the Port Charles Grill when Johnny had shown up. Johnny asked for a few minutes of his time and while Sonny was annoyed by the interruption - he agreed, although reluctantly. Sam told him she didn't mind, that she understood, but he could tell she was annoyed too. Sonny gently kissed her on the forehead and told her it would only take a minute.  
Johnny lead Sonny to a secluded place in the restaurant where no one would take notice of them and no one could hear and proceeded to give Sonny information he had been waiting for two years on - Jason had come home. As Johnny relayed the information that Jason was flying in and wanted to see him - Sonny went numb.  
He asked Johnny to repeat his report several times before he fully grasped the reality - Jason was back. Johnny told Sonny that he had received a call on his cell phone an hour ago from Jason saying that he was about two hours away from landing in Port Charles and asked Johnny to relay the message and request for Sonny to meet him there.  
At first Sonny was shocked, Jason was coming home and wanted him to meet him. Then he was upset that he hadn't called him first. He had wondered for almost two years what this moment would be like - his brother, his partner, his best friend was coming home. Although he was happy, he was nervous. Much had happened and changed while Jason had been gone and he suspected that Jason wouldn't be the same either and although his mind was occupied with his own thoughts on Jason's return, he couldn't help but think about his sister and how this would impact her.  
After giving instructions to Johnny, Sonny walked toward the table and Sam. He knew she would be disappointed. He was to, but he needed to see Jason for himself. He paused briefly before re-entering the restaurant and looked at her. She was beautiful he thought to himself, and with sudden recognition realized that when Jason had left Carly and him were together. Jason did not even know Sam. He didn't know that he now had three children, Jason had missed so much. There was much that needed to be said and explained. He proceeded toward Sam and she could tell by his composure that the evening was over. Sonny sat down with a look of bewilderment on his face and taking her hand starred into her eyes.  
  
"I have to leave" he said.  
  
"I know" she said sadly "it's business."  
  
He looked at her with regret and disappointment, but not for her but for himself. He had learned a lot about himself and about sustaining a relationship. Carly, although he would never admit it publicly, taught him to care beyond reason and to love completely, but they were too much alike to maintain their love. They both fought for control over the other. Elizabeth had taught him to be honest. She never spoke to him directly about Jason, but he could see the sadness that dwelled inside her. He knew that lies could be destructive and secrets only placed a distance, a gap which could only grow wider and not smaller. He knew Elizabeth hurt and it was lies and secrecy that been the catalyst of her sadness.  
  
"No" Sonny said frankly "It's not business, a friend has come home." Not wanting to push him on the subject, Sam sat quietly stroking his palm waiting for his next breath.  
  
"I have told you about Jason before - my partner, my friend, hell he is my brother" he said. "He is on his way back to Port Charles."  
  
She was surprised, but she didn't want to express that to Sonny. She had heard about Jason from numerous people - Jax, AJ Quartermaine and Sonny. Each man had given a different account of the man. She wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
"He wants me to meet him at the airport" Sonny said sounding nervous.  
  
After several moments of silence, she raised her eyes from his hand to meet his eyes. "Are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he said "I have to go, actually, no - I want to go."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam asked.  
  
Sonny smiled at her and taking her hand and entwining it with his own said, "No, I will be alright. Thank you for offering. I appreciate it."  
  
"I just want you to know that I am here for you" she said.  
  
"I know" he said, "more than you know."  
  
He raised slowly from his seat and reluctantly relinquished his hand from hers. He walked toward her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I will need you later" he said and with that he left, leaving her to ponder the sudden arrival of Jason in Port Charles and what that would mean for so many of its citizens.  
  
Jason sat in the plane reliving his conversation with Johnny and request for Sonny. He wanted to call Sonny directly, but he wasn't sure he wanted to approach their first meeting in two years with such abruptness. Johnny had called 10 minutes ago telling Jason that both he and Sonny were on route to the airport. He was nervous and anxious as to how their greeting would go.  
  
"How much longer until we get to Port Charles" she asked.  
  
Turning his head and looking down the end of aisle at her he smiled and said, "As long as it takes, not much longer."  
  
"Well, how much longer is that going to be" she asked again.  
  
"Well" he said "whenever we land which should be in about an hour."  
  
"I don't know why we have to meet Sonny" she said sounding annoyed.  
  
"I told you" he said, "because I want to see Sonny before we go into Port Charles. I don't want to spring my arrival and even yours on him."  
  
"Jason" she said "I have been gone to long and so have you to care about what Sonny thinks."  
  
"It is not that I care about what he thinks, but I do care abut assuming I have a place in his life again" he said.  
  
"Jason" she said walking toward him "you are a different person than you were. Hell, you have even grown on me!"  
  
"Thanks Brenda, your endorsement of my character means a lot" he said smiling.  
  
"Okay, I will wait for Sonny, but not long..I mean it" she said turning away from him and trying to sound annoyed with him, but laughed at herself. She knew this was hard for him, she just wanted to support him and thought if she made light of the situation it would help a little.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. Just then they felt the plane making its decent into Port Charles. They both turned toward the window looking down at the dim lights of Port Charles.  
  
"Okay Morgan" she said "its now or never." 


End file.
